


A Knight To Remember (Part 2)

by sidhe_faerie



Series: King Of Britain (Camelot Drabbles Series 2) [26]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b>Leon’s birthday celebration gets thrown off track.<br/>-<br/>Prompt 77 Shocked</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Knight To Remember (Part 2)

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title:** A Knight To Remember (Part 2)  
 **Rating:** PG/K+  
 **Pairing/s:** Mithian/Leon, Arthur/Gwen, Elena/Lancelot, Morgana/Merlin  
 **Character/s:** Elyan, Percival, Gwaine. Freya, Carleon, Odin, Tauren  
 **Summary:** Leon’s birthday celebration gets thrown off track.  
 **Warnings:** reference to drinking.  
 **Word Count:** 1009  
 **Prompt:** 77 Shocked  
 **Author's Notes:** Continued from last week’s prompt. 76 Nervous

 

 **A Knight To Remember (Part 2)**  
“Merlin.” Morgana waved to him from her place on the sofa.

“What is it?” Merlin said as he bent over to kiss her on the cheek.

“We left the gift in the car. Could you go get it?” Morgana asked.

“Sure. I’ll be right back.” Merlin headed for the front door.

Leon put a hand on his shoulder. “Where you off to, Merlin?”

“Morgana left your present in the car. I’ll be right back.” Merlin grinned.

“I’ll hide an ale for you. I told Mithian she needed more ale. Gwaine and Elyan are about to drink us dry.” Leon said.

“Broken hearts will do that.” Percival said as he walked up. “I should know.”

“What happened to you and Vivian?” Leon asked.

“She is staying with her father for the next month.” Percival said. “He lives in the middle of the Kingdom where the mobile signal is as nonexistent as Gwaine’s sobriety.”

Merlin snorted in amusement and left them to their conversation.

Merlin had parked next to Lancelot’s car. He could hear a mobile ringing inside. He unlocked the door with a spell and picked up the phone. The screen said unknown caller.

Merlin was curious because the mobiles were issued to all the Knights and billed to the Kingdom account.

He answered the call and put it on speaker. A man’s voice spoke a spell that Merlin knew was used to trigger those that had been brainwashed into doing what their captors had programmed them to do. From the wording it was meant to cause Lancelot to kill Arthur.

Merlin disconnected the call and closed the car door and went to get the gift out of the boot of his car. He threw the phone in after he turned it off. He closed up the car and went to tell Arthur.

Merlin slipped in and put the gift on the table. “Lancelot, can I speak with you? Arthur, could you join us.”

The three men went down the hallway away from the party.

“I wonder what that is about.” Elena said to Morgana.

“Kingdom business I would think.” Morgana didn’t want to say anything but she had noticed something not right with Lancelot since he had come back. She also knew that Merlin thought it was an enchantment.

“What is going on?” Lancelot asked.

“I took your phone. It was ringing so I went to get it thinking it was Kingdom business but it wasn’t. The man on the call was saying a triggering spell. Lancelot you were brainwashed.” Merlin told them.

“To do what?” Lancelot asked. “When would I have been brainwashed? I was in a coma.”

“A few spells could have done the job and you wouldn’t even have to be awake for them to work.” Merlin told him.

“What was he supposed to do?” Arthur asked.

“Kill you.” Merlin said.

Arthur was shocked that there were still people that wanted to kill him even after all these centuries. He shook his head. “It can’t be.”

“It is.” Merlin said. “The spell was meant to force Lancelot to kill the rival for his heart. We know who they meant by ‘his heart’.”

"Guinevere." Arthur said.

“I am with Elena now.” Lancelot said. “This is not making sense.”

Merlin looked at Arthur and Arthur nodded.

Merlin spoke the spell.

Lancelot charged at Arthur. The Knights in the other room saw what was going on and went to help.

Lancelot was brought to the floor and held there by Percival and Leon.

“What the hell is going on?” Mithian said.

“Lancelot was trying to kill Arthur.” Leon said.

The other women had gathered behind her.

“He has taken my love from me. I will kill him and reclaim the woman I love. I will reclaim Guinevere.” Lancelot said as he struggled on the floor.

There was a gasp from behind the women. Mithian and Gwen turned to find Elena with a shocked look on her face. Elena’s tears were already starting.

“Merlin, this has to end.” Arthur said.

Merlin nodded and said another spell. Lance lost consciousness.

“Merlin.” Morgana said. “I hope that was a spell because Elena is in shock. She is leaving. We are calling her a taxi.”

“I have to remove the enchantment but he should be fine.” Merlin said.

“He had better be.” Morgana left to join the other women.

“Percival, I need to get him to a room where he won’t be disturbed.” Merlin said. “He will be out for at least twenty four hours.”

“Take him in the spare room over there.” Leon said as he indicated the room at the end of the hall..

Percival picked up the unconscious Knight and put him on the bed in the spare room.

“Merlin, he is going to be dangerous until you can remove the enchantment.” Arthur asked.

“I will keep him unconscious until we can take him to the Kingdom Building. I can work the spells there. Sorry about your party Leon.”

“Its fine but you both better apologize to Mithian.” Leon said. “It wouldn’t be a true Camelot party without someone getting enchanted or nearly killed.”

Arthur and Merlin looked at each other as Leon walked past them.

Leon went to give Mithian a kiss. She looked upset and with reason.

“This will not be pleasant.” Arthur said.

“We have one advantage the gown will slow her down if we have to make a break for it.” Merlin said.

Arthur looked at him like he was mental. “She isn’t Morgana.”

“No. She is more like Gwen.” Merlin said.

“We are dead men.” Arthur said seriously. “Here she comes.”

Gwen explained to me what was going on. Mithian said. “I’m sorry I got angry with you both. Leon thinks we should continue with the party. Come and we will do the gifts.”

“Are you sure, Mithian?” Arthur asked.

“Yes. Its Leon’s birthday and this is what he wants.” Mithian said. She walked back into the middle of the room. “Come on now it’s time for presents.”

(To be continued with next week’s prompt)


End file.
